Tsunami
by Realgya
Summary: <html><head></head>Tamao a vu une vague. Une vague énorme, gigantesque. Et cette vague s'apprête à engloutir l'île sur laquelle a lieu le Shaman Fight.</html>


**Tsunami**

**Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! J'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et ça y est, je l'ai enfin écrite :D *trop fière* Pardon pour le retard que j'ai pris sur "Transfert", je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant ces vacances. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Tamao, Hao

* * *

><p>Les bougies étaient presque éteintes désormais, ne possédant plus qu'une faible flamme, mais pourtant Tamao ne détachait pas les yeux de sa plaquette divinatoire. Elle bougeait sa pièce d'un signe à l'autre, concentrée, ayant perdu toute attache avec l'extérieur. Son souffle était court et elle se mit à trembler.<p>

- Tamao !

Alarmé, Yoh arracha brusquement la jeune fille à sa pratique. Son front était brûlant de fièvre et son teint blafard.

- Tamao, tu m'entends ?

- La nature déchaînée va détruire l'île, chuchota-t-elle.

Yoh cligna des yeux et approcha son oreille des lèvres de Tamao.

- Il faut réveiller la force, le protecteur, murmurait-elle, poursuivant sa litanie.

- Je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, oublie ce que tu as vu, déclara Yoh d'une voix stricte. Ponchi, Conchi !

Les deux fantômes gardiens apparurent, aussi perturbés que leur doshi.

- Qu'a-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ils ne répondirent pas mais Tamao s'agrippa à sa chemise.

- Maître Yoh, balbutia-t-elle, semblant avoir retrouvé un semblant de lucidité.

- Tout va bien Tamao, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- L'île, il faut sauver l'île…

Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune fille se mit à tousser et Yoh se hâta auprès de Faust. Il allongea Tamao sur un lit alors que le médecin s'approchait pour l'observer. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour l'ausculter, lui donna quelque chose à boire, faisant couler un liquide translucide entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Tamao.

- Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour dormir, elle est épuisée, diagnostiqua-t-il. Ce qu'elle a vu doit être très violent pour la secouer à ce point.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit Yoh ?

Yoh se crispa en reconnaissant la voix de sa fiancée. Anna était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant avec suspicion.

- Heu… Je ne sais plus trop, avoua-t-il. Je crois qu'elle a dit que l'île allait être détruite, quelque chose comme ça. Mais Tamao n'a jamais excellé dans l'art divinatoire, il n'y a sûrement pas de quoi s'alarmer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute pas, lâcha froidement Anna. Je vais quand même aller interroger Ponchi et Conchi.

- Je vais m'occuper de la veiller Yoh, tu peux y aller, rajouta Faust.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se précipita sur les pas de sa fiancée. Ils retrouvèrent les deux fantômes là où Yoh les avait laissés et Anna ralluma les bougies.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- Terrifiant… souffla Ponchi. J'en tremble encore.

Au moins avait-il retrouvé l'usage de la parole, pensa Yoh.

- Des centaines, des milliers… Je ne sais pas combien il y en a mais ça craint vraiment, ajouta Conchi.

- Des milliers de quoi ? rétorqua Anna.

- Jibakureï, répondit à sa place Ponchi. Ceux qui ont été tués en mer. Ils sont en train de se rassembler. La vague va engloutir l'île.

- On n'a jamais vu de simples esprits venir à bout de shamans, contra Anna, de fort mauvaise humeur. Ils peuvent venir, même des millions ne pourraient pas tuer tous les shamans présents sur cette île.

- Non Anna, je crois que tu as mal compris, rectifia Yoh, le visage sérieux. Je crois que Ponchi parlait d'une vague au sens propre du terme, pas au figuré. Les fantômes de ceux morts en mer… s'ils se regroupent, ils auront assez d'énergie pour créer un raz-de-marée, c'est cela ?

Anna écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers les deux fantômes qui approuvèrent gravement de la tête.

- Si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, il faut alerter les Paches, décida-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle Anna, prit la parole Ponchi, je sais que nous avons l'habitude de nous moquer, surtout quand nous nous ennuyons, et que nous aimons bien embêter Tamao avec de fausses prédictions, même si vous nous l'avez interdit. Mais cette fois… je vous jure que c'est sérieux.

Anna et Yoh sortirent précipitamment de la pièce, soufflant les bougies dans leur sillage.

…

- Ponchi, Conchi ? appela faiblement Tamao en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes. Il n'y avait pas d'être vivant dans la pièce mais ses deux fantômes gardiens apparurent près d'elle.

- Faust te veillait mais il est parti aider les autres, déclara Conchi.

- Aider ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Tamao en bâillant.

Les deux fantômes ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

- Ta prédiction s'est avérée exacte, un tsunami se dirige vers ici, déclara sombrement Ponchi.

- Même s'ils s'y mettent tous, il y a peu de chance pour que l'île y résiste, compléta Conchi.

Tamao blêmit.

- Mais les Paches, les X-laws, le Gandhara… balbutia-t-elle.

Ses fantômes firent non de la tête et Tamao sauta sur ses jambes. Elle chancela un instant, porta une main à sa tête et ferma les yeux. Tout tournait autour d'elle mais en se rattrapant au mur, elle parvint à trouver l'équilibre.

- Tamao tu devrais…

La jeune fille se précipita dehors sans écouter Conchi. Elle courut jusqu'à la plage et s'arrêta brutalement en arrivant sur la dune. Ils étaient tous rassemblés. Tous semblaient concentrés, s'efforçant de repousser, ou du moins d'affaiblir, l'onde de choc qui amènerait sur eux le tsunami.

- Dès l'instant où Yoh et Anna les ont prévenu, ils se sont tous mis à la tâche, l'informa Ponchi. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

Tamao balaya l'assemblée des lieux. Repérant Yoh, elle courut jusqu'à lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et le front plissé. N'osant pas le déranger, la jeune fille l'observa sans rien dire mais Manta la remarqua.

- Tamao, tu vas mieux ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

- Oui, approuva cette dernière. Ils sont tous en train d'essayer d'éviter le tsunami ?

- Exact. J'essaye de les aider comme je peux en leur apportant de l'eau et de la nourriture, et en aidant Faust. Il soigne ceux pour qui l'affrontement entre leur furyoku et l'assaut des Jibakureï a été trop brutal.

- Je dois le faire aussi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

- Laisse tomber Tamao, tu en es incapable, lui rappela Conchi. Ta prédiction t'a trop épuisée.

- Tu n'as plus une seule goutte de furyoku, renchérit Ponchi.

La jeune fille serra les poings.

- Tous les shamans sont là, constata-t-elle en avisant le groupe d'Hao un peu plus loin.

- Et oui, même eux sont venus, confirma Manta en interceptant son regard. Il ne manque que leur meneur.

- Hao n'est pas là ? demanda Tamao, déconcertée.

Manta nia de la tête.

- Quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont déclaré qu'ils étaient au courant de ce qui se passait et qu'ils voulaient aider, mais que leur maître était indisponible. Apparemment il n'est même pas au courant de la situation. C'est dommage, car sa force nous aurait été bien utile.

Tamao tiqua sur ces derniers mots.

- Il faut réveiller la force… souffla-t-elle.

- Que dis-tu ? interrogea Manta.

Elle reprit subitement ses esprits sous les regards suspicieux de Ponchi et Conchi, et celui inquiet de son ami.

- Je reviens aussi vite que possible, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la forêt.

Ses fantômes se précipitèrent à sa suite en hurlant.

- C'est de la folie Tamao, ne fais pas ça ! s'égosilla Ponchi.

La jeune fille ne ralentit pas son allure. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'Hao vienne les aider. Sinon, le tsunami les noierait tous.

…

Tamao s'engouffra sans hésiter dans l'ancienne base militaire, lieu dévoré par la végétation qu'était le repère du groupe d'Hao. Elle ne marqua un temps d'arrêt qu'en entrant dans la plus grande des salles. Au centre de la pièce le shaman était allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, les mains tournées paumes ouvertes vers le plafond. En s'approchant la jeune fille put distinguer sa respiration calme et régulière. Il semblait dormir mais Tamao se doutait que ce ne devait pas être aussi simple. S'il ne faisait que somnoler, ses subordonnés l'auraient réveillé pour qu'il se joigne à eux sur la plage, ou du moins pour l'avertir de la situation.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui alors que Ponchi et Conchi poussaient des exclamations paniquées dans son dos.

- Tamao ça craint, imagine qu'il se réveille !

- Allons-nous en, dépêche-toi !

Elle les ignora, détaillant le visage endormi d'Hao. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant.

- Hao… appela-t-elle d'une voix craintive toutefois.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'eut pas de réponse.

- S'il vous plaît vous devez venir nous aider, s'exclama-t-elle. Sans vous tous les habitants de l'île sont condamnés !

Cependant elle eut beau supplier, le shaman surpuissant ne broncha pas.

- Hey Conchi, appela Ponchi, tu crois que lorsque Tamao disait qu'il fallait « réveiller la force, le protecteur », c'était au sens propre du terme ?

Comprenant ce à quoi faisait allusion ses esprits, elle se tourna vers eux, une lueur paniquée dans les yeux. Les autres ne tiendraient pas longtemps, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.

- Comment puis-je le réveiller ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, on n'en sait rien ! s'exclama Conchi.

- Mets-lui une gifle ! C'est comme ça qu'Anna arrive à réveiller Yoh.

Tamao poussa un cri de stupeur, n'osant même pas imaginer frapper le shaman millénaire.

- Il me faut un seau d'eau, déclara-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas d'eau, colle-lui une gifle ! s'écria Conchi.

- Tamao, le sort de toute l'île repose sur ta volonté à claquer ce gamin impertinent, ajouta Ponchi en la voyant hésiter.

Mal à l'aise, Tamao secoua la tête en tous sens avant que les images de Yoh et des autres sur la plage ne lui reviennent en rafale. Il fallait qu'elle réveille Hao.

D'un air décidé, elle voulut s'approcher du dormeur mais dérapa sur le sol et tomba sur lui. Leurs lèvres s'heurtèrent subitement et Tamao ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis sous les cris de Ponchi et Conchi.

- T'as raison Tamao, le baiser magique comme celui de Maiden ! s'exclama Conchi.

La jeune fille s'écarta brusquement, les joues rouges de honte, ne sachant si elle voulait le voir s'éveiller ou non après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais non, il fallait être rationnelle, un bête baiser ne suffirait pas pour le sortir du sommeil. Une gifle par contre…

Aussi son cœur rata-t-il un battement quand elle sentit des doigts à l'arrière de sa tête la forcer à se pencher en avant et les lèvres d'Hao capturer les siennes.

…

Le cerveau de Tamao était totalement vide. Elle chercha à reprendre ses esprits, repoussant les informations de ses sens lui annonçant que le contact contre ses lèvres était doux et le parfum qui l'empreignant des plus enivrants. Elle se remémora ses dernières pensées et leva sa main par réflexe. L'instant d'après, ses doigts entrèrent violemment en contact avec une joue, l'étreinte dans ses cheveux se relâcha et elle put se reculer.

Elle percuta violemment le sol sur les fesses à côté de Ponchi et Conchi totalement paniqués. En relevant les yeux une onde glacée lui parcourut le corps. Hao Asakura se tenait devant elle, les yeux ouverts, parfaitement réveillé, avec la trace rouge de sa main sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre qui sembla à Tamao bien plus menaçante que si elle avait été colérique ou doucereuse.

Elle voulut répondre mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa bouche. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle à la recherche de sa tablette mais était incapable de la trouver et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Hao.

- Pour vous réveiller, arriva-t-elle miraculeusement à articuler.

- J'étais réveillé, constata-t-il avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

- Vous aviez les yeux fermés, j'ai cru que vous dormiez, prononça Tamao dans un souffle en rassemblant tout son courage.

Elle cilla plusieurs fois alors que lui ne détournait pas le regard d'elle, un sourire narquois se formant au coin de ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Les joues de Tamao virèrent à un rouge soutenu.

- Pour vous réveiller, c'est évident, s'exclama Conchi.

- Comme Maiden, renchérit Ponchi.

- Non, non, non, se récria Tamao en secouant la tête sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hao.

Elle garda la tête baissée pour s'expliquer, incapable d'affronter ses yeux.

- J'ai dérapé, c'était un accident, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'avait entendue.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Conchi.

- Je me disais aussi qu'une gifle était une méthode plus sûre pour réveiller…

- Un gamin impertinent, c'est cela ? finit Hao à la place de Ponchi, des flammes brillant dans ses pupilles.

Une main rouge gigantesque jaillit du néant en direction des deux esprits qui filèrent en criant, le Spirit of Fire à leur poursuite bien que ce dernier ne semble pas particulièrement pressé de les attraper.

- Comme cela nous serons tranquilles, commenta Hao, quand les trois fantômes furent partis, faisant sursauter Tamao.

- Tranquilles ? bafouilla cette dernière.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et se pencha sur ses lèvres.

- P-Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle en essayant vainement de se libérer de son étreinte.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Hao. Mais parce que j'en ai envie.

L'instant d'après leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, provoquant des chocs électriques dans le corps de Tamao.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela ! cria-t-elle dans un sursaut de volonté en repoussant Hao, l'éloignant d'elle des bras et baissant la tête pour se soustraire à son regard et ses baisers. L'île va bientôt être entièrement submergée par un tsunami, il faut que vous alliez aider les autres sur la plage.

- Un tsunami dis-tu ? C'est intéressant.

Devant son air détaché, Tamao releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

- Intéressant, répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

- Ainsi seuls les plus forts survivront, il fait le tri à ma place.

Tamao n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

- Votre frère, les Paches, ce qui vous accompagnent, le petit Opacho… Vous allez tous les laisser mourir ? formula-t-elle, choquée.

- Si je n'ai plus d'adversaires, j'accèderai plus rapidement au trône de Shaman King, répondit Hao en haussant les épaules.

- Mais, mais…

- Tu peux rester avec moi si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Ca ne te tenterait pas de devenir Shaman Queen ?

- Ne…

Tamao était totalement prise de court. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il lui dirait des choses comme celles-ci. Ne pensait-il pas à tous ceux qui étaient actuellement sur la plage ? Tous avaient oublié leurs différences, leurs origines, le Shaman Fight. Ils s'étaient tous unis pour faire face au tsunami.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?

- J'aime bien le goût de tes lèvres, répondit naturellement Hao.

- Je ne vous parle pas de votre stupide demande en mariage, s'énerva Tamao.

Elle leva vers lui un regard flamboyant, dévisageant avec colère la mine stupéfaite du jeune homme.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin prétentieux, arrogant et égoïste, cria Tamao en serrant les poings. Vous vous pensez peut-être supérieur mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'on appelle la solidarité, qui par essence lie les êtres humains entre eux et crée une unité. Le tsunami s'apprête à engloutir l'île et toutes les personnes, humaines ou shamans, se sont réunies pour la plage pour faire de leur mieux, ou si ce n'est pas suffisant se soutenir dans la mort. Mais vous… vous vous pourriez pourtant agir, faire quelque chose.

- Il n'y a que les faibles qui ont besoin d'être en groupe, coupa Hao. Le loup est solitaire, les brebis en troupeau.

- Bêtises, fadaises ! rétorqua violemment Tamao. Le loup est condamné à l'errance, ce n'est que lorsqu'il trouve une femelle, une meute et se reproduit qu'il trouve la paix. Le loup solitaire est un loup triste. Oh je suppose que vous en avez pleins des comparaisons idiotes de ce genre, mais je puis vous assurer qu'elles sont toutes à réfuter. Peut-être que c'est l'instinct de survie qui les a tous poussés vers la plage, mais ils y sont, tous ensemble, oubliant un temps leurs différences pour faire face, et je trouve cela beau. Car tout est toujours plus beau quand c'est réalisé à plusieurs, quand les buts deviennent communs et qu'on marche un morceau de chemin ensemble.

Elle reprit son souffle un instant, puis constatant qu'il ne prenait pas la parole, enchaîna.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est tellement plus difficile d'aider son prochain, tellement plus facile de s'enfermer dans sa bulle. De l'égoïsme né l'avarice, de l'avarice la cupidité. Vous pourrez toujours prétendre que je suis jeune et je n'y connais rien, mais moi je crois qu'ensemble on peut changer les choses. Il suffit de prendre des exemples sur les humains. Certes en matière d'écologie ils tuent leur propre mère, certes ils ont commis des atrocités sans noms, mais il leur est arrivé de se réunir et de changer l'histoire uniquement grâce à une volonté commune. Dans ces cas là le résultat est certes important, mais c'est en l'acte d'unification que réside la beauté des choses. C'est en cela que je crois pour ma part, et non pas à un roi égoïste qui ne croit en rien, pas même en son peuple, et surtout pas en l'espèce humaine, en l'amitié et en l'amour.

Tamao se leva, la gorge sèche d'avoir tant parlé, et tourna les talons, prenant la direction de la sortie d'un pas furieux. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas résonner sur les dalles de pierre et le silence d'Hao lui faisant écho. Elle n'avait pas peur mais s'attendait quand même à un geste ou une parole de colère de sa part, or rien ne venait.

Avant de franchir l'arcade marquant la sortie de la salle, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de se retourner. Elle avait beau être très en colère contre lui, elle ne pouvait se résigner à l'abandonner tout seul dans ce bâtiment froid et hostile. Pourtant ce n'était pas un petit enfant perdu à réconforter.

Son visage était impassible mais il lui suffit de croiser ses yeux pour y lire le trouble qu'elle avait suscité chez lui. Elle hésita, sa fureur fondant comme neige au soleil, voulant lui demander de l'accompagner mais incapable de l'appeler. Après tout s'il ne connaissait pas la solidarité, ce n'était pas en l'abandonnant ici qu'elle la lui apprendrait.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, se sentait quelque part responsable de lui, lorsqu'il se décrispa et éclata d'un rire franc.

- Je ne te pensais pas capable de me tenir tête de cette manière, sourit-il en la rejoignant. Finalement je me demande si tu n'es pas pire qu'Anna.

Désarçonnée par ce brusque changement de comportement Tamao ne répondit rien.

- Tu penses vraiment à des choses très drôles, lui confia-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

La jeune fille se rappela avec du retard qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées et s'empourpra légèrement.

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps, marmonna-t-elle en se détournant.

Elle voulut s'en aller mais il lui bloqua la route, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous encore ? s'inquiéta Tamao alors qu'il lui attrapait le menton.

- Que tu m'embrasses encore une fois, répondit son détour Hao.

Tamao eut l'horrible impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un cran dans sa conversation avec lui. Etait-il idiot ou le faisait-il exprès ? Elle devait rejoindre les autres.

- Nous irons les rejoindre, coupa-t-il alors qu'elle essayait de le contourner. Une fois que j'aurai eu ce que je voulais, ajouta-t-il. C'est toi qui nous retardes.

- C'est du… chantage, comprit Tamao.

- Non pas du tout, rectifia Hao, joueur. C'est une forme de passion. Toi qui parles si bien d'amour, tu ne connaissais pas ?

Il attrapa sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux et la serrant contre lui. Tamao sentit des langues de feu remuer dans son estomac et une vague de froid déferler sur elle lorsqu'il la lâcha.

- Dépêche-toi, on a un tsunami à arrêter, déclara Hao avec ennui en traînant la jeune fille par le bras à sa suite.

Elle ne répliqua rien mais sourit avant de courir pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Le protecteur était réveillé.


End file.
